Balkans 3000 (Map Game)
Welll.... since of the Map Game rule on the TFOE wiki, I wanted to see if I could try it out here! Hello There! Welcome to this game! It may be the derpiest of all time. It may be the best. Who knows. Anyway, look at the list and choose a city THAT HAS NOT BEEN CHOSEN. You will know if it is chosen if it has a name next to it. If someone would kindly please produce a map, that would be reaalllllyyy nice, that person will get the best territory available! LIST -Tirana -Elbasan -Podgorica -Pristina -Skopje MSPMAPPER -Larissa -Athens -Zagreb -Rijeka -Belgrade Vatonica -Novi Sad -Ljubljana -Trieste -Split -Sarajevo -Banja Luka Theselonika Gjirokastër Polesti Vidin Sofia Constanţa Thessaloniki Luminița Constantinople Patras Edirne Tekirdağ Çatalca Kırklareli Bărcănești Târgșoru Vechi Bucov Ploiești Sombor Timișoara Brașov Sibiu Slivata Vratsa Vucovar Niš Kragujevac Novi Pazar Bacău Rules # Select a city # Put your name next to it # Say so in the comments ASAP. Really, ASAP. # When 5 people are there, begin # No Stupid things # No unexpected events ex.: (Split takes over Athens and nukes Sarajevo in one turn) # Inactivity for 2 turns is a warning # Each Turn is 1 1/2 years # 3 warnings is a ban # 3 bans is a kick # Have fun! How to Select a city. This is your host city. Your aim is to take over other cities. It takes 2 turns to take over 1 city, and 2-4 turns to advance to the city (be realistic). When you are advancing, you are susceptible to attacks. You will have to add one flaw to your city, otherwise it is a 1 turn ban. When 5 cities are taken over, one can start building a nuclear reactor, but you CANNOT do anything else for 3 turns, for 10 nukes, 7 turns, for 30 nukes, or 15 turns, for 100 nukes. Everybody starts with 5000 land troops, 200 tanks, and 6000 navy marines, who control 600 ships. The winner is the one who takes over all cities. Attacks lose 350 land troops, 20 tanks, and 60 ships. If you lose all your troops, you are eliminated. Failure to deduct troops results in a 2 turn ban. When you conquer a city, you gain ALL their troops. If you nuke someone, you pay a 700 land troop penalty. It takes 2 nukes to annihilate someone. If a city is annihilated, NO troops are gained. YOU also have to use civilians to irradiate the land and lose popularity, and will have 100 marines defect to the nearest city. Even if the game is over, if someone asks to take over a city within 5 hours of the endgame, then that request is granted, and that city is immune to nukes and attacks for 4 turns, but they can attack. Got it? Good. People Host: Boss902902 (ZE MSPMAPPER) Mapmaker: Kicker/Banner: Prelude The year is 3000, and a nuclear war destroyed the world. Except for the Balkans. Just a few cities survived. It is your job to take over them, build a nations, and eventually and empire. Turn ONE Category:Balkans 3000 (Map Game) Category:The Balkans